


Beware hitch hiking...astral beasts

by Radi_skull320



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radi_skull320/pseuds/Radi_skull320





	Beware hitch hiking...astral beasts

There was a cry for help from a rather benign dimension that shocked Stephen that fall morning. He had Wong accompany him to the call, who had communicated with this race of people before. Stephen found himself meeting with a collection of pale blue people that barely reached past his waist. As it turned out, the being they described as their “god” had new offspring. Upon inspection of the being, Stephen wasn’t sure if their worship was warranted as he was met with two astral beasts with a collection of tentacles, one much smaller than the other and very cantankerous. Both beasts seemed entirely unaware of the collection of blue people until the smaller lashed out, devouring the astral form of the small person to Stephen’s right.

The mother beast had been rather benevolent, seeming to protect the small village of the blue people from threats and never once lashing out like their new spawn. Wong translated that they hoped the Sorcerer Supreme could provide some discipline to the young one. Upon entirely understanding the request, Stephen looked at Wong with annoyance.

“What the actual fuck am I supposed to do about this?” 

“It’s your job, I know you’ll figure it out.” Wong rolled his eyes. “It was this or we could go back on patrol with the Avengers.”

Stephen froze and decided this was the lesser of two evils. In its astral form, the being wouldn’t make it back to Earth’s dimension, so Stephen opted to put a sleeping spell on both beasts to house the younger one within his physical form. The sorcerers provided the people with a small potion to keep the mother beast asleep if they didn’t return in time and bid farewell.

With the beast inside him still a little subdued, Stephen made his way to a well guarded room within the Sanctum. This would ensure little disruption while he figured out how to gently discipline a baby astral tentacle beast. He sat cross-legged in the center of the room to meditate and bring them both into the astral plane of this world.

Stephen exited his body and was met with the slowly stirring mass. Even in this plane, the magus could feel the tendrils against his hands, curiously inspecting the entity that held it. It didn’t appear to have any eyes, but a mouth did appear and acknowledged him with clicking noises. It seemed kind of cute, like if a cat was literally made of liquid. As if a sudden realization, the beast gave a loud cry when it realized the being with it was not its mother. It started to gnaw on Stephen’s wrist, but he had protections on his astral form to keep from being digested. He also knew it was probably more scared than anything else.

“Hey now, you’re okay.” Stephen said in a soft voice. “I’m not your parent but I’m just here to talk.”

The little being hissed, but retracted its tentacles and sat like a tight orb in Stephen’s lap.

“Can you understand me?” Stephen cooed. “What’s bugging you little guy?”

The orb puffed up larger at the pet name and slapped the sorcerer across the face with a tentacle. Stephen paused a little stunned while he rubbed his cheek.

“Are we a big guy then?” The blob gave a huff, but no slap. Stephen made a guess he might be working with a moody preteen astral plane tentacle monster? The more he thought about how he would even explain this to someone else, the more his head spun.

“Do you know why you’re here with me?” Stephen still tried to remain gentle, maintaining that this sentient blob was a child. But it didn’t move at the question. “Well where you come from, there’s a lot of people that care about you. They just want you to be happy, and stop eating them.”

The being mouthed frustratedly on Stephen’s wrist, sharp teeth threatening, but not biting down. It didn’t hurt, but it was weird.

They were pulled from their conversation by a loud ruckus outside.

“I demand to see him!” There was a clank of metal on wood as the Avengers’ leader stormed toward the room Stephen was in.

“No...please Mr. Stark...not now...it’s never a good time...” Wong remarked lazily, a little too accustomed to Tony just waltzing in.

“No one ghosts me for a week and gets away with it!”

Stephen could feel his heart in his body skip a beat in both panic and interest. This paused the beast’s bored gnawing as it made a curious chirp as it...looked? toward Stephen’s sitting form. As the voice got closer to the room, Stephen’s heart started to hammer in his chest. This certainly piqued the being’s interest as it started to squirm in Stephen’s astral hands. The mage made protest and tried to hold the being tight, but it tugged so hard that it dragged them both back into Stephen’s corporeal form. 

A repulsor blast flung the doors open as Stephen opened his eyes. He quickly felt around himself. Everything certainly seemed normal.

“You have got some nerve!” Tony yelled as his nanobot suit retreated like mercury into its housing, revealing his signature hoodie.

“Tony, now is really not a good time.” Stephen quickly got up to standing. “And some nerve? You just blasted open my doors!” The sorcerer looked past the swinging door and saw Wong in the living room still playing on his phone.

“Seriously, is any time a good time for you? We said we’d try to make time.” Tony looked a little sadder. “Halloween is my favorite, I told you that, I’ve got tickets to the multi-level haunted house!” He added with some disappointment.

Stephen reacted with a little sadness to the statement, feeling a weight in his stomach, however this was accompanied an odd rumble, that certainly wasn’t human.

“You okay doc?” Tony said with mild confusion.

“Haha, guess I need to eat lunch soon.” He pat his stomach quickly and found it was still normal. “Look I honestly just lost track of time.” Stephen half lied as Tony turned away to close the doors again. If he was being honest, several med school classmates had found him on social media and made fun of his hair, which he found hurt more than usual. He heard a slick, wet sound on the top of his head. Quickly touching his hand to his head, he was met with a smooth few tentacles where hair should be. He yelped and then Tony turned around. The tentacles quickly retracted and his hand was once again resting on his familiar hair.

_ Can you hear me in there? _ The astral beast chirruped. _ No this is my body! You stop that! _ He could feel the beast puff in pubescent defiance.

“Are you sure you’re okay doc?” Tony successfully closed the doors.

“Yup!” Stephen answered too loudly and straightforward. Tony didn’t like that he was distracted and decided to command attention.

“Then could you please let me know why you’re trying to get out of time with me?” Tony made his way back to the sorcerer.

Stephen paused, trying to quip or lie like he normally would if he wasn’t busy suppressing astral possession. 

“Look I’m sure there are people lined up out the door that would love to spend time with you on Halloween.” Stephen dramatically and woodenly crossed his arms and closed his eyes to keep concentration. “I mean look at me, Halloween, not my thing!” Stephen lied terribly. He wanted to spend time with Tony, they had been dating for only two weeks, they hadn’t even made out properly! Sabotaging would be sad, but if duty called, Stephen knew how to light himself on fire.

He opened his eyes and saw Tony far too close, nothing was working to get this man out of the room. The engineer walked his fingers up Stephen’s chest.

“I don’t believe you.” Tony sang, punctuating with a boop on the nose. He gave the sorcerer a coy glance and licked his lips seductively.

Stephen blushed very hard and thought about kissing the smaller man. There was an outright purr in the back of his skull as tentacles pushed out past his lips, replacing his tongue and reaching out for Tony. He backed away quickly trying to shove everything back in his mouth. The looked at Tony, both hands covering his mouth, pale blue eyes wide with embarrassment and shock. The engineer looked equal parts stunned and intrigued.

_ BAD! _The being mewled with mirth and smugness.

“Stephen, we’ve both seen a lot of shit. You can tell me what’s up.” Tony said gently, slowly approaching the magus.

Still not moving his hands, Stephen tested his tongue finding it normal but he opted to speak through his hands.

“I’m housing a baby astral beast, it seems to really like my corporeal desires.” Stephen continued to back away and Tony slowly pursued.

“Desires?” Tony hummed.

“I’m trying to discipline it! Don’t encourage it!” Stephen snapped.

“Not all children respond to punishment,” Tony chided and Stephen found his back to a wall. Confused but still stubborn, he kept his hands at his mouth. The engineer moved to the magus’s ear and whispered huskily. “Some respond to reward.” Stephen let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and the words crept down his spine like honey, making him weak in the knees. He moved his hands to steady himself against the wall and Tony dove in to steal a kiss. Stephen felt the engineer slide against his lips, kissing him possessively, basking in the sorcerer’s full attention. His head was now flat against the wall as Tony pushed past his lips. There was the sound of tearing fabric and a splat against the wood floor. A mass of tentacles appeared from the knees down where Stephen’s legs should have been.

Tony looked down and paused. “Kinky.” He remarked. “Weak in the knees for me?”

Stephen didn’t much like that his id was now made manifest by his astral hitch hiker. He could feel the beast rolling around happily in the neurotransmitters of his reward system, like a pig in mud. He didn’t want to admit that Tony may have a point. That the beast may be frustrated and wanted to experience corporeal sensation. It was at that specific thought that there was a vehement coo of agreement in his subconscious. 

Sensing distraction again, Tony grabbed the sorcerer’s face and kissed him harder. Stephen thought about how he wanted to ravage Tony’s neck with kisses and found that his tongue was again a few delicate tentacles. He reacted with a jerk, but Tony held his head still, maneuvering with the new curious protrusions. Stephen moaned, the new tendrils full of sensation creating an odd feedback loop with his astral roommate.

He moved to kiss the mogul down the neck, supplemental tendrils exploring along the back and collarbone.

“Mmm, another day...” Tony whispered decidedly, hands going into the salt and pepper hair and caressing down a broad shoulder. The engineer steadied himself and pushed Stephen back against the wall and ran his hand under the indigo robes. “I’m here to claim you.”

The beast and host really enjoyed the skin the skin contact and tentacles retracted from his mouth and tore off Stephen’s robes. Tony grinned a ‘thank you’ and peppered kisses along the expanse of Stephen’s neck and chest while grabbing his ass. The magus had the thought to rip off Tony’s clothes as well, but bit back with violent dread at the purred response.

“Not the hands!” Stephen said out loud, partially startling Tony. Surprisingly the beast listened and returned to bathing in dopamine and serotonin. The taller man smiled sheepishly, but the other nodded in understanding. Stephen happily removed Tony’s layers, a quick zipper on his hoodie revealed sunkissed skin under a black wife beater. The engineer allowed Stephen to get that far before palming the sorcerer’s growing erection over his pants. He cried out as all tentacles retracted overwhelmed with new information. Pants were suddenly destroyed by several inconspicuous tendrils so as to not disturb Tony’s work. Stephen held on, stuck in a new overwhelming loop.

“Tony!” He cried out, holding on tightly while Tony finally made skin to skin contact with sensitive flesh. With Stephen now completely exposed, the engineer got on his knees and looked up at the man bracing the wall. 

“Oh that’s a priceless sight.” Tony smiled at the view of the completely disheveled sorcerer, hair mussed, lips swollen, baby blues blown wide, robes in ribbons. He offered an experimental lick along the length of Stephen’s prick causing him to nearly crumble to the floor. Tentacles took the place of his legs to steady him. 

“You’ve got quite the assistant there, doc.” Tony smiled and Stephen tried to cover his face out of embarrassment. But then the kneeling man took the whole of the sorcerer’s dick in his mouth. Stephen let out a startled mix of a gasp and a whine as he was enveloped in the wet heat of Tony’s mouth. He put his hands into the mess of brown hair before him and gently held on. Tony swallowed around his length and the tentacles took on a more trunk-like structure as Stephen nearly fell forward. He started to move his head in a rhythm, each stroke pulling ragged breaths from the standing man.

“But, you?” Stephen questioned, trying to tread the sea of sensation.

Tony didn’t respond, but Stephen had already pictured tugging the length of the kneeling man with his hands. Tentacles reached out from the mass at his base and started to burrow under Tony’s clothes.

The engineer yelped despite his mouth being occupied. Smooth tendrils were exploring his flesh and trying to destroy his pants. He doubled his pace on the sorcerer earning him a sweet keening sound from Stephen. The curious appendages stilled, as if distracted. 

“Tony, I’m-” The magus’s hands shook in his hair as Stephen threatened to cum. Tony pumped in earnest and pushed Stephen over his threshold. The sorcerer and beast shuddered at the burst of pleasure. Oxytocin now thrown into the cocktail the astral beast was lapping up. Tony swallowed Stephen’s seed, but found he couldn’t stand. Despite being still and distracted, tentacles had kept his knees in place and were actively tearing apart his jeans.

“Didn’t think I’d be _ this_ intohentai, but here we are.” Tony mentioned casually, but this brought the familiar image to Stephen’s mind. 

“Why would you-?!” The taller man yelled indignantly as the astral being gleefully latched onto the image and gave it form. Stephen’s lower half was now a mass of slick tentacles, three very specific ones were very sensitive.

The tentacles made quick work of Tony’s clothes, leaving him naked on the wooden floor. He gave a feigned ‘oh no’, as a couple worked their way around his wrists to pull him up to eye level with Stephen. Tony made no effort to hide his erection and smiled smugly at the sorcerer.

“You’re lucky it’s rather benevolent, more curious than anything.” Stephen rubbed his face, still unsure how he had gotten into this situation.

“You really gonna leave me hanging?” Tony pleaded while wiggling his hips. “Trick _ and _ treat?”

Tony was pulled to Stephen’s lips and tendrils reached out again to inspect the engineer. They wrapped around his torso, the texture rubbing against his nipples, and creeping up his legs. One sensitive tentacle snaked around Tony’s erection and inspected his anatomy curiously, making both men moan loudly. Another smaller sensitive tentacle started to probe the engineer’s backside, squirming in gently.

“Oh yes, fuck me now.” Tony wrested his hands out of the binding and caught himself around Stephen’s neck.

“You’re hardly ready.” Stephen chided breathily, the sensation odd but arousing. The taller man guided them down gently, so Stephen could hover over the brunette. 

“Please, it all feels so good!” Tony begged.

Stephen’s third and larger tentacle followed in after the smaller in Tony’s ass. It felt just like his own dick pushing in deep into the tight space. This left the smaller one to explore around the intrusion.

Tony let out a sigh as if feeling complete, laughing a little at the sensation of the smaller appendage rooting around. Stephen thought about thrusting and his appendage mimicked the motion. Both men cried out at the movement as it continued. The sorcerer hovered effortlessly above the brunette as his appendages all moved on their own. His hand joined the smaller tentacle around Tony’s dick to offer support.

“Stephen,” Tony whispered at the contact of the sorcerer’s own flesh on his own. He kissed Tony and focused as much as he could on assaulting him from all points, not having to concern himself about breaking pace in the engineer’s ass. The smaller tentacle finally found Tony’s prostate, making the brunette bite down on Stephen’s lip in surprise. There are a purr of approval at this too and the appendage did not relent in stimulation.

Stephen could feel the familiar build in his stomach, surprised by the threat of orgasm so soon. He focused on Tony, trying to coax the man’s release.

“Stephen, gods...too much!” Tony dug his nails into Stephen’s shoulder as he threw his head back in a violent orgasm. He tightened around Stephen’s appendage and it pumped into the engineer furiously. The sorcerer found a second orgasm wash over him and through the whole length of the appendage. It felt a lot like a hit of heroin, a level of pleasure not meant for humans. 

Overloaded and very sated, all appendages retracted back into Stephen and he could feel the astral beast preparing to sleep in his subconscious. It made a restful and unbroken purr as it nestled into rest. Stephen was still on top of Tony and he looked over at the other man. Tony was covered in semen and slick from whatever the tentacles were coated in.

“I wasn’t...ignoring...you.” Stephen panted. “Duty called.”

“I could have...come with.” Tony looked back at the sorcerer. “Would have been worth it.” He ended with a large dopey grin.

“Why me?” Stephen asked honestly.

“Because I like you.” Tony rolled over lazily on his side to face baby blues. “I’ve liked you for a long time. Since we met as millionaire and surgeon several years ago!”

Stephen smiled at the admission. He had no idea and felt better that this was apparently an investment on the side of Tony Stark. He offered a gentle kiss to the millionaire.

“Come with me to take this little beast home?” 

“Aw, do they have to go? We could be its parents!” Tony pouted.

Stephen thinned his gaze. “It only took 20 minutes for you to corrupt it, with ‘reward.’”

There was a pause in the endless purr that sounded like a mirthful giggle.


End file.
